1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate generally to computer-enabled interactive methods, and more specifically to collaborative systems and methods for enabling a product configuration.
2. Background of the Related Art
People like the ability to customize products, to satisfy their specific needs and to express their individuality. In an era of mass production, customizing a product typically entails selecting from among predefined options, such as pre-fabricated parts, rather than creating a “one-off” design. The flexibility of customizing the product and the corresponding ability of a product to best satisfy the wants and needs of a customer therefore depends on the available options. However, as technology advances, the features for products and services grow increasingly sophisticated. For example, when purchasing an automobile, simply choosing an engine can be difficult, and can have significant implications for factors affecting customer satisfaction, such as the driving experience and the long-term cost of ownership. Additionally, advances in consumer electronics have led to new options of increasing complexity. For example, automobiles are now available with a host of optional accessories, such as computer and cell-phone interfaces, audiovisual entertainment systems, navigation systems, and remote diagnostic and assistance systems and services. Selecting the right combination of features to customize a product can overwhelm a consumer. This uncertainty about how best to configure a particular product can cause the consumer to select a less than optimal product configuration, especially with possible sales pressure to purchase certain options.